The Return
by josh3124
Summary: Percy betrayed yatta yatta yatta. You know the drill, he comes back against his own will with new friends and family to fight a powerful foe.
1. Chapter 1

**HE'S BACK**

**Third Person**

Camp Half-Blood was in a frenzy, there was an army of about 2000 monsters and 1000 Demi-Gods ready to destroy the camp. Soldiers from both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood were getting ready for defence. The Hunters of Artemis and the Amazons were also being pushed to get ready for the battle. According to the gods an outside source was going to be sending some soldiers but they had yet to arrive.

"Annabeth where do you want us to go?" Thalia Grace asked Annabeth.

"Stay behind the line of troops and fire arrows off, and station some in the trees." Annabeth responded.

"Sounds good."

"Nico I need you to go an-"

"I know Annabeth no need to tell me." Nico DI Angelo responded before running into a shadow.

"Reyna take the best Cohorts to the front and try to hold off the first wave while everyone else gets in position." Annabeth told the Praetor.

"Okay sounds good to me." Reyna responded.

"It isn't enough Annabeth and you know it." A voice spoke inside her head.

It seemed so familiar but she just couldn't recognize it at all.

"Annabeth Atlas is at the front of the enemy line. He's calling you out." Jason Grace told her.

"Okay, I'll be out there in a bit."

Annabeth had already given up hope. Sure she had a boyfriend who was busy setting up the lines of the soldiers but she knew that this battle was a lost cause.

"Annabeth, let me go with you." Her boyfriend Brett from the Apollo cabin yelled out.

"No Brett I'm going alone, it's not like you can stop Atlas." 'But maybe Percy could've.' She thought to herself.

"But Annab-" Brett was cut off by a black portal appearing before the enemy and the demi-gods.

"CHAOS YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU PROMISED ME THAT I WOULD NEVER COME BACK!" A figure wearing a black sweater jacket and blue jeans.

"I'm sorry Anarchy, I'll be sending Alpha, Carnage, Delta and Omega over per usual." A voice from the portal came out.

"DAMN IT CHAOS! HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO STAY, CAN YOU AT LEAST GIVE ME THE REST OF MY GODDAMN LUNCH?!" The figure yelled back.

"No, you need to fight this battle for them, the others will arrive after. I'm sorry Percy but you need this too move on, it's been 50 years." The voice said.

"P-Per-Percy?" Annabeth questioned.

"Don't you dare speak to me." Percy responded in a voice so cold it didn't sound like him, with hate malice and venom.

Annabeth then noticed that Percy was equipped with 2 Katanas on his back, 2 tonfas hanging from the side of his ribs, 2 Baretta M9 pistol, 2 nunchucks against his thighs 2 knifes on his shoulders and 2 dozen throwing knife across his thighs. He black rings on his fingers and black metal wrist band looking things.

'What?"

"Leave me alone." He said while walking towards the enemy. "And fall back and wait to come out."

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Going to create some Anarchy." He said while black gauntlets on his wrist extended out until they reached the end of his forearm.

He then moved towards the enemy at incredible speeds. As he attacked Atlas had teleported to the back as fast as he could and was amazed. Percy Jackson was punching his way through his army of Demi-Gods and Monsters without even breaking a sweat. The gauntlets also were shooting what seemed to be shotguns pellets from a barrel near the hand.

Atop of Half-Blood Hill a group of Demi-Gods were watching and were shocked at Percy's ferocity. What surprised the older campers were the fact that Percy seemed to enjoy doing this to the Monsters.

"Percy Jackson." Sneered Atlas.

"What do you want to fight me? I am not in a good mood so let us get this over with." Percy told the Titan. His gauntlets returned to his wrist and he pulled out a Katana.

They both charged but in less than 5 seconds Atlas was on the ground. Percy had slashed at his stomach than to the head causing Atlas to block the attacks, but as soon as that was done Percy kicked Atlas in the knee most likely dislocating it.

"You think you're strong Atlas, here a news flash you're weak and always will be, enjoy the void." Percy told the Titan as he sliced the head off of the being underneath him.

He looked up and saw that the monsters were getting back into formation ready to avenge their leaders death. As we started to run forward he heard someone call his name.

"Anarchy, my buddy we are here!" A figure with a red hood said as he walked out of a portal, followed by 3 other people all wearing hoods.

"Took you long enough, you guys got food?" Percy asked.

"Nah but you're burger was good." The figure wearing the green hood said with a British accent.

"Fuck you Draco." Percy responded but in a teasing voice.

"So can we be cleanup crew?" The figure in the white hood asked with a feminine voice.

"Go ahead but if it takes less than a minute I'm helping." Percy responded.

"Sounds good." The one wearing a blue hood said also with a feminine voice.

The 4 were off in a flash. The one in red pulled out 2 Uzi's and unloaded bullets into the enemy front line. The one in green then went in with two war axes and started hacking away. The one in white used a rapier and showed finesse while killing the soldiers. The one in blue was using a combat knife and a SIG SAUER P220 and sliced through them all. The 4 of them were a wrecking crew, they worked so well together without even speaking, it was as if they knew what each other was going to do. It took less than 30 seconds and that remained of the enemies were the bodies of demi-gods and the weapons of the monsters.

"I'd say that was a little rusty don't you think guys?" Percy asked.

"Shut up you prick, we just ate." The one in the green said.

"Well it doesn't mat-"Percy was cut off by 14 bright flashes of light.

In front of the camp and the 5 beings stood the Olympian Gods and Goddesses looking upon the battlefield and the mysterious figures.

"Perseus Jackson! You have finally returned after 100 years. Yet you com-" Zeus was cut off.

"Shut up Zeus I have no business talking to you that is my masters job in fact he should be arriving now." Percy stated.

A black portal appeared and the creator of the Universe stepped out, Chaos.

"Ahh it is good to be back on Earth. Zeus I see you have done nothing helpful to the world at all." Chaos stated making everyone stare at Zeus who was shaking with fear.

"Do not fret great-grandson I have no quarrel with you, maybe Anarchy does but I do not. In fact these 5 are here to aid you in this upcoming war against Gaea Tartarus and the Titans. I will also be sending my elite force and my soldiers as you will need all the help you can get. Anarchy, you will stay until this war is over." Chaos told Percy.

"Fine but I expect an extra long vacation after this got that?" Percy told Chaos.

Chaos pinched the bridge of his nose." Fine but be sure to do your job properly and no blowing up the planet is not a solution."

"Fine." Percy responded before looking at the gods.

"As of this moment I Anarchy along with Alpha, Carnage, Delta and Omega are in charge of the Camps'. Everything will be under strict supervision. I want a meeting in 10 minutes with all the cabin councillors and a sit-rep of the last few months." Percy stated with authority.

"Hey who said you could run things." Brett asked Percy.

"Chaos said so, if you want to argue with the creator go right ahead he's over there." Percy replied calmly but his eyes showed pure hate.

"Percy why don't you and the introduce yourselves." Chaos asked but it seemed more as a command.

The figure in red walked up to the front, "Marcus, commander of the Red Legion." Marcus had short brown hair and red eyes, he had a Scottish Claymore on his back and Uzi's on his hips.

"Draco, commander of the Green Legion." The one in green said, he had grey eyes and had short blonde hair. On his back he had his axes and two automatic glock 18's on his thighs and a stick on his waist.

"Melissa , commander of the White Legion." Said the one in the white hood, she had blue eyes and long black hair. Her rapier was at her waist and she had a Colt M4A1 on her back.

"Jenny, commander of the Blue Legion." The one in blue said. She had black hair with green streaks and had pink. Her pistol was at her waist and she had a cutlass and a combat knife at her waist with a Franchi Spas-12 on her back.

"Percy Jackson, General of Chaos's army and commander of the elite squadron." Percy spoke with authority.

"Sir, I will call the elite squadron when I need them, though I highly doubt I will." Percy told Chaos.

"They always did know how to make an entrance." Chaos responded.

"I challenge you to a battle Perseus Jackson." Brett yelled out.

"Are you insane, he will kill you." Nico yelled out, though Brett getting an ass whooping would be nice to see.

"Silence! If the fool would like to fight then he sha-" Percy was cut off as Brett already attacked.

**Percy POV**

**I **easily sidestepped the attack and punched Brett square in the nose. The 4 others pulled out their weapons but I waved them off. Chaos looked on with curiosity on his face. I decided to take out my nun chucks and combined them into a Bo Staff. Brett charged again but was hit 5 times before falling to the ground. I knew I had the range, skill and smarts to win this fight. To scare him I pulled out my pistol, I wasn't going to shoot him…. I think.

"Perseus Anarchy Jackson! Put away the pistol now." A female voiced yelled out.

I knew that voice any day and I was happy and upset, she should have known I wouldn't shoot him. I saw her brown hair that made it all the way to her waist. Beautiful purple eyes that changed colors in the sun, she was wearing a red sun dress with her weapon soul reaper at her side.

"Alex when did you get here?" I asked the girlfriend I had a crush on.

"Now, come on let's go for a walk, show me the beach you always talked about." She soothed me.

How could I say no right?

"Fine, you guys make the cabin, and meeting in 10 minutes." I said before walking off with Alex.

**Third Person**

The campers were shocked at what had just happened. Not only had the female called Percy by his first name, but calmed him down.

"That is Carnage, Second-in-command of the Elite troops she cares deeply for Percy so beware of her." Chaos spoke.

"Is she his girlfriend?" Annabeth asked timidly.

"Why would you care Athena spawn?" Melissa asked with hate in her voice.

"Hey don't speak to her like that." Jason yelled at her.

"Do you wish to have a conflict lighting bug?" Marcus asked pulling out an Uzi.

"Bring it on." Thalia yelled while grabbing her bow.

"Put it away thunder thighs." Draco said while he aimed a Glock at her instantly stopping her movement.

"Why don't you put away the gun?" Nico yelled while pulling out his sword.

"You threatened us first fool, we could crush you easily." Jenny said with her P220 aimed at Nico.

"Enough! I know you dislike them for what happened to Percy, but you must contain your anger, especially you Melissa, how do you think Percy would feel about this?" Chaos asked.

"I'm sure my brother would be happy if we kicked their asses." Melissa responded while smirking, she knew that chaos knew that the answer she gave was true.

"Regardless, we must help them, the titans will rule even worse." Chaos said.

"They feel as if they are so great, they think they can handle this war let them do it on their own. The Elite Squad alone could handle this mission it is too easy." Draco said.

"They will be here when Percy calls on them, so will the army with Destruction." Chaos said, he turned to the Gods and Campers. "As for you, Percy will be in charge until the end of the war, hopefully Perseus is an example of how your ways are incorrect. I will be back later on in a week's time to see how the progress is." Chaos said as he teleported.

**Annabeth POV**

He had a girlfriend, and new friends plus he hates us all. I felt like crying, what had we done to him. 

"Wait, you're Percy's sister?" Will Solace asked.

"Yes, Percy brought along our mom and dad with him to the void and I trained with him. Oh yah where is the god of the sea?" Melissa asked.

Poseidon raised his hand as Melissa walked towards him and kicked him in the nuts.

"That's for hurting Percy and my mom you bastard," she snarled before walking back to her friends.

"We will be building our cabin, please be ready for the meeting." Marcus spoke as he and the 4 walked away.

"We are so screwed." Nico said.

"We don't need their he-" Brett was cut off.

"Silence, this war will not be won with their aid. Chaos helping us is a blessing, prepare for the meeting we will work to win this war." Zeus before teleporting away.

I was crushed, we did this to Percy and he hates us for it. He had to come back it wasn't a choice for him. He has a new girl in his life and a new family and friends, they were all powerful. What were we going to do.

**Hey guys and gals, Josh here. It's a new story. I know I'm not yet finished on the other two but for now I can't seem to think of anything and I had an idea for a story like this for a while now. The weapons used by Percy are based off of weapons shown in the anime RWBY, great anime you all should watch it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out, and I know this story is a little rushed and has lots of questions unanswered but they will all be answered in the following chapters. Hopefully you all liked and remember to follow favorite and write a review. **


	2. The Slow Knife

** The Slow Knife**

**Hey guys so after much thinking I'm also gonna do another story like this but with Percabeth, maybe a few chapters into this one. I'm stealing a scene from a movie in this chapter, if you message me what movie it's from or movie franchise you can help me create Destruction. So for all good luck and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Percy POV**

"This is the lake, where I would go to swim and get my mind off of things. Also the last place I was before I was taken in by Chaos." I told Alex.

"It's nice, obviously how was your last mission?" She asked while brushing

"Good, I didn't have to kill anyone, we resolved the situation through a meeting." I responded "How was your mission."

"Aha, well unlike you in the end soul reaper had new victims." She said looking sad.

Alex never liked killing, she was more for peaceful negotiations, but when she did fight she was deadly and scary. Our first ever sparring session ended up with me in the emergency room in the Void.

"How is it being back here?" She asked me as we were sitting in the sand next to each other.

"Well you saw what just happened, that could be a pretty good guess as to how I feel." I replied staring at her.

Sure getting over Annbeth took a while but Alex was there to help me, it didn't take long for me to fall for her.

"We should get the others and go to the meeting." I said I as offered her a hand to get up.

She gratefully accepted and we walked to get the others so we could get to the meeting.

**Annabeth POV**

I couldn't believe that he was back, but he did not want to be back. I looked at all the faces of the other immortal campers and they had the exact same look, regret, sorrow and pain. Possibly the fact at what we had all done to him and the fact that his fatal flaw seemed to not exist shocked Annabeth.

"Children we are under the command of Percy, and we know that he has intense distaste for us so I ask that you what he says and do not anger him." Chiron told us.

"We really messed up didn't we?" Nico asked.

"What do you think corpse breath." I said right back and I instantly regretted it, because that was what Percy called him, and all the pain and memories came back up.

"Don't call me that wise girl." Nico retorted back looking furious.

"I stood up and so did Nico, the tension was thick in the air but then we heard talking outside the door.

"So where you planning to go on vacation?"

"Don't know man anywhere is nice, heard Vespucci is nice this time of year." I heard Percy state.

"Well wherever you go you get to pick someone to go with you." I heard a female voice.

"No Mel, you came with me last time and it did not end well." Percy said.

"It's not my fault, the guy was trying to touch my butt." Melissa replied.

The door opened and the 6 of them were standing there in front of them while the others were looking ahead smiling at the conversation between the siblings Melissa and Percy were arguing.

"It doesn't give you the right to rupture his testicles." Percy stated.

Every male instinctively moved their hand towards their family jewels, while Melissa, Jenny and Alex laughed and Marcus, Draco and Percy smirked.

**Third Person POV**

The 6 looked around the room and noticed that they were short on seats. So Percy raised his hand and 6 chairs that were different colors corresponding to the color of their shirts rose up. Black for Percy, Red for Marcus, White for Melissa, Green for Draco, Blue for Jenny and Purple for Alex.

"Okay so Chiron I would like to know how many campers both Roman and Greek there are as well as how many hunters and Amazons we have to fight." Percy stated while sitting down. The others were playing with their weapons while Alex had a tablet out and showed something to Percy who nodded and took it from her while smiling.

"There are about 250 campers 30 hunters and 100 Amazonians." Chiron said while looking nervously at Percy.

"I have no quarrel with you my old mentor so do not be nervous, you stayed by me even to the end and for that I thank you. We could use someone like you on Void, I will speak to you later about the details." Percy stated while smiling at Chiron.

"Thank you Percy, or is it Anarchy?" Chiron asked.

"I stick with Anarchy now but for a select few I am still Percy." Anarchy stated while standing up and putting the tablet on the wall, while Alex placed another one on the ping-pong table.

They both expanded and showed a 3D layout of Camp Half-Blood and its surrounding areas.

" Okay so from our spy inside the enemy camp they are planning to attack again tomorrow. Our soldiers will not be here till 3 days from now. Guess I can call in the Elite troops." Percy said while looking at the others.

"How many soldiers are in the Elite Squad?" Annabeth asked.

"24 soldiers. Many of them are Demi-Gods in fact you know many of them." Percy stated.

"Anyways after the battle tomorrow we will start training you soldiers. And do-" Percy stopped and looked at Jenny who ran outside.

"Where is she go-" Nico started asking

"Shut up idiot, sit tight." Marcus said while loading his gun.

"Percy! You were right we got him." Jenny yelled.

"Son of a bitch I knew it. You had a spy amongst you and you didn't know. Bring him in Jenny!" Percy yelled, He smirked and said "interrogation time."

**30 minutes later.**

Inside the big house it had been turned into an interrogation chamber by Percy. Everyone else was outside and Percy was speaking to Alex.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Brett asked Annabeth

"What he always does in an interrogation, scare the guy and maybe kill him." Draco said without any problem as if he said it every day.

"So Jake Mason of the Hephaestus cabin is a traitor. So why?" Percy asked while sitting down across from Jake.

"The gods are selfish beings Percy, you saw that first hand." Jake said

"Ahahahahaha, You fool those Titans Giants and Primordial's will never let you stay alive. You see their code their morals it's all a bad joke, dropped at the first sign of trouble. They do whatever they want Jake. They're only as good as Chaos allows them to be I'll show you, the Primordial's those civilized beings they'll eat each other when the chips are down. I'll give you a way out an escape. Join Chaos's army and you can get out of all of this." Percy said while leaning back in his chair.

"And if I say no?" Jake asked looking scared.

"Simple I kill you." Percy said while smiling and pulling out a small pocket knife.

Annabeth gasped at the sight of the knife and instantly began to tear up.

**Flashback**

Percy Jackson was walking back to his cabin. He had been abandoned by everyone, and was heckled everyday. As he walked by the Athena cabin Annabeth walked outside. He kept walking as he was lost in thought.

"Hey, Jackson I need to talk to you!" Annabeth yelled at me.

"What do you want?" Percy asked not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Here take this and do everyone a favor and just kill yourself." Annabeth said while handing me a small knife.

"Whatever bitch queen." Percy said while walking away with a smirk on his face as he knew Annabeth was furious with what he had said.

"At least my dad didn't abandon me." Annabeth yelled thinking she had won the argument.

"No he didn't he just forgot about you." Percy retorted while going inside his cabin.

**Flashback end**

**Annabeth POV**

I couldn't believe he still had that knife the one I gave him all those years ago. To this day I don't know why I gave it to him and deeply regret.

**Third Person POV**

"So what do you say Jake?"Percy asked.

"No, whatever Chaos does will not survive in the end." Jake said back in defiance.

Percy laughed a happy laugh while standing up.

"I was hoping you would say that." Percy pushed away his chair

"What? Why offer then?" Jake asked looking scared. "You wanted to kill me?"

"Ahaha no of course not. I torture you first get the information then kill you. There's no fun in killing you right now." Percy said. "Do you want to know why I kill with a knife most of the time and not a gun. Guns are too quick; you can't savor all of the emotions. People show you who they really before they die."

"Y-YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Jake yelled while running to a corner of the room.

"I'm not a monster, I'm just ahead of the curve. Draco get in here." Percy yelled as Draco walked in.

"Show our friend how we torture someone." Percy said while smiling.

"Crucio!" Draco yelled with his wand, Jake was withering on the ground in large amounts of pain.

"Now will you tell us the information that we need?" Percy asked.

"K-K-Kronos Oceanus Hyperion Peres and Nyx are attacking together. You will all die." Jake said.

"Draco kill him." Percy said while walking out.

All the people outside saw a bright green light inside the room and saw the body of Jake Mason looking petrified.

As they walked outside Alex walked up to Percy and pushed him back.

"Why did you kill him?" She yelled at him.

"Why? Are you really asking why? He wanted to die; I feel no need to capture someone if their wish is to die. Unlike you I need to be strict my job as Commander forces me to." Percy yelled right back.

The other 4 slowly backed up and away from Percy and Alex. The campers after seeing the 4 also did the same.

"It gives you no right to take away his life." Alex yelled.

"I didn't have a choice Alex do you not understand me! Every time this happens you condemn me as if I killed an innocent life. I learned that trusting a traitor could lead to more deaths than you can imagine so don't you dare say anything like that again." Percy yelled before walking off.

"Perseus Jackson don't you dare walk away from me." Alex snarled.

The campers looked on in shock at what was happening. Annabeth was also showed that Alex wasn't dead again for using Percy's full name.

"Fine you want to talk lets go to the forest and just yell it out without causing any problems!" Percy yelled while walking with Alex following closely behind.

"He's going to tell her today." Marcus said while smirking.

"Nah he's going to choke bet you $50" Melissa said.

The other two laughed as the campers looked shocked at what was going on.

"Hey it seems like they're going to kill each other." Jason said looking nervous.

"Them no, this happens a lot it shows how much they care for each other. Hopefully Percy tells her today that he likes her cause we know she likes him back." Jenny said while yawning.

"So what do we do about the army coming in?" Nico asked.

"Perce is going to call in the Elite Squad and they win the battle for us. The soldiers come and we attack the attackers when the time is right." Melissa said.

"Anyways lets get some food." Marcus said while walking away.

**Hey all hope you like the chapter. So for those who were thinking who Draco was well you now know. As for the movie scene thing well it's from a trilogy that was recently made so remember if you know it let me know and you can help me create the character Destruction. **


	3. Battles, Family and Love

**Hello people, sorry it took a while but here is chapter 3, ****I**** just finished ****blood**** of ****Olympus**** and ****I**** didn****'****t rlly like ****the**** ending but hey overall a great book to finish the series. Hope ****you**** enjoy this chapter as it is the longest ****I****have**** ever wrote for any story. **

**Battles Family and Love**

**Third Person POV**

"So what is the deal between those two?" Nico asked.

"Well it all started when Percy was taken in by Chaos but the thing is we don't know the whole story so can't tell you sorry." Melissa said while walking.

"So if we want to know?" Thalia asked.

"I can give you that information." A voice said.

"Lord Chaos." Zeus said while kneeling down followed by the other gods and the campers.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were helping Destruction set up the army." Draco asked while sitting down on a bench.

"I'm sure he can handle the situation on his own." Chaos said while walking towards the 4.

"You wish to know of what happened to Percy?" Chaos asked.

"Are you really going to tell them of what happened to him?" Melissa asked looking shocked.

"If they wish to know of all the pain they caused you're brother, than they will have to see it and experience the exact same things he did." Chaos said with a smile.

Before anyone could protest Chaos snapped his fingers and the campers were teleported into a vision.

**Vision/ Third Person POV**

_The campers were taken back into the eyes of Percy Jackson. They were in Chicago, Illinois beside the Willis Tower. Percy Jackson was in a green sweater jacket and was wearing green shorts. He had a pistol in his pocket. They were able to hear the thoughts of Percy as he was walking._

'_I got about 10 bullets in the magazine from melting Riptide, and making bullets, I have to make them count until I can get to Alaska.' Percy thought to himself as he kept on walking, he arrived at a payphone and dialed a number._

"_Hello this is the Blofis residents." Paul spoke into the phone._

"_Hey Paul it's Percy, how are you?" Percy asked._

"_I'm doing great, where are you we miss you and Melissa is constantly talking about the fact that you owe her ice cream." Paul said while laughing._

"_Aha well hopefully I can come by soon, could you put mom on the phone it's kinda important." Percy said while checking his back for monsters._

"_Sure no problem, be a few minutes." Paul said before going off to find his wife. _

_Percy looked behind him and saw what seemed to be a figure in a black coat and a fedora staring right at him from across the street. As Sally picked up the phone a bus drove by and the man was gone. _

"_Hi Percy how are you?" Sally asked._

"_I'm good Mom, how about you and the family?" Percy asked._

"_Good Melissa is waiting for you to come back, when are you planning to visit again?" Sally asked._

"_Uhh that's the thing mom, I won't be able to come home for a while. Maybe not for a few years." Percy said._

"_What? What about the camp Poseidon Annabeth your friends?" Sally asked near the point of tears._

"_Things happened, sorry mom, I love you I promise to come back soon." Percy said as he hung up the phone not able to face it anymore._

_He turned around and saw the figure in black behind him. Before he could say anything he was teleported away._

_This scene showed a hospital and Percy was holding the hand of one Sally Blofis. _

"_Mom please not now, you haven't even seen me get married or got to see any grandchildren during your time." Percy said while crying, Melissa was beside him also in tears._

"_You grew up to be such a great man Percy, I'm sure that Alex will make a great mother in the future. Promise me this Percy, as my final two wishes, bury me and Paul back on Earth when the time comes and no matter what, make sure that Earth is not harmed, I know you hate them but they are in the end your family." She said gasping for breath._

"_I promise, I'll miss you Mom." Percy said as she passed peacefully._

"_She's gone, Perce I can't believe it." Melissa said through tears._

"_Come on, it's about time we went back home." Percy said while getting up and walking out._

_The scene changed now, it seemed to be a few years into the future and Percy was sitting in what seemed to be a cafeteria. Percy was alone looking up at the billions of stars in the universe. His weapon Decimator was on the table behind him. He was deep in thought about his previous mission and a vision he was shown. As he was thinking Alex sat down on the bench next to him and looked at him curiously._

"_Watchu thinkin bout idiot?" She asked while smiling._

_Percy instantly smiled and looked at her with a scowl._

"_I was thinking about how my partner was so…" Percy said while pretending to think._

"_What awesome pretty amazing. Don't tell me you thought that I was sexy." Alex said with mock concern while laughing._

"_Maybe I was and I was trying to figure out how to get in your pants." Percy said while laughing at Alex's facial expression. "So what's up?" _

"_Well the others were wondering where you were and wanted you to come and have some fun at the party." Alex said while looking up into the stars like Percy was a few minutes before._

"_You know I'm not the social type, I prefer to be alone most of the time." Percy said._

"_Well I'm not gonna force you to come but if you do come, I'll have to owe you a dance." Alex said while walking away praying that he would come._

_The scene changed into what seemed to be the future. The 4 and Percy were in the cafeteria all eating._

"_So when do you think the new mission is going to be?" Draco asked while drinking some water._

"_Don't know all I know is that we all have to go is all that Chaos told me. Well everyone except Alex cause she has her own thing going on right now." Percy said while picking up his burger and getting ready to take a bite._

"_Whatever it is shouldn't be hard." Melissa said. _

"_Since when have we ne-" Percy all of the sudden disappeared and Chaos was in his place the burger now in his hands._

_The next image was recent in fact during the confrontation with the camp._

'_If only Alex was here, she's good with the crowds and people.' Percy thought to himself as he looked towards the campers. This was the last place that he wanted to be and Chaos knew it._

**Present time Percy**

"PERCY YOU KNOW THAT KILLING HIM WAS UNCALLED FOR!" Alex yelled at me

"HE WANTED DEATH, HE WELCOMED IT WITH OPEN ARMS! SO I'M SUPPOSED TO LET HIM LIVE THEN?" I yelled back just as angry.

"No! You know its not right to do that, especially to one of your frien-" I cut her off.

"Don't you dare say that he was a friend, none of these people are y friends, only you guys are and I wish I could change that." I said while sighing, I knew it was time.

"Percy what are you tal-" Alex stopped the conch horn was going off signaling an attack was coming.

**Third Person POV**

"Why is it every time, look Alex I love you." Percy said before teleporting to the hill.

Alex stood there with tears of joy running down her face.

**Half-Blood Hill**

"Percy what do we do, they have 1000 Pulsars, 9000 monsters and 500 Demi-Gods down there. As well as Kronos Nyx and Hyperion at the top of the hill." Jenny said handing him a tablet.

"Who are the Pulsars?" Annabeth asked looking confused.

"An alien race which has given us a lot of problems outside of space, shoot we can't take all these guys, I'll be back." Percy said to Melissa.

"Are you going to get them?" Melissa asked smiling.

"Yah no choice, hold the line like I taught you to, make me proud sis." Percy said before teleporting away.

"Okay get the campers who are new in the front." Melissa said.

"Why they're going to get killed." Annabeth said looking concerned.

"Do you send out the knights first in chess or the pawns Annabeth?" Jenny asked waving her hand making armour appear.

"So what you're saying is that-" Nico was cut off.

"The new campers try to take out as many as they can, I highly doubt they could kill one and hopefully you guys can hold up a bit better." Draco said also getting armour on.

"They don't seem that intimidating." Jason said adjusting his armour.

"They are, the equivalent to the Spartans in Ancient Greece. They are trained to be warriors the moment they hatch. They also have in their genetics things that make them stronger, faster and deadlier than an average human being." Alex said walking forward wearing a different type of armour compared to the 4.

"Why is your armour different than theirs?" Thalia asked

"I'm a Death stalker for Chaos, the last one in existence. Destruction is the last Tank and Percy is the first and hopefully last Arch-Spartan." Alex said. (Her armour is like Agent Locke from the Halo 5 trailer but white with a black visor.)

"Arch-Spartan?" Chiron asked.

"Yes the Pulsars are creations of Order, the alternate being of Chaos, they were made to kill all of Chaos's creations. Chaos made 5 arch-angels who were the prototypes of the Arch-Spartans. They all turned and joined Order. Then came the Angels, one select being to stand by Chaos until their death, Percy is the most recent one." Alex said while looking at the enemies.

"So what you're saying is that Order is helping the Primordial's?" Annabeth asked looking scared.

"It would seem that, that is why Percy went to go get help." Marcus said while loading his guns.

"The army is supposed to be here in 2 days so what is he getting?" Annabeth asked.

"The ESDPF or Elite Squad Drop Pod Fighters." Melissa said, "The plan is to have the enemy charge us up the hill. Percy comes in drops at the back and they charge. Some of them will come to the front and attack from the front. It's a pincer movement used by Alexander the Great, or the hammer and anvil tactic."

"When will he get here?" Nico asked.

"When I give him the signal." Alex said preparing a flare gun.

"Let's go and give them hell." Jenny said running to the front.

"Vtech what is the sit rep?" Marcus asked.

"Stand up formation easy monsters at front Pulsars at the back, good luck." Vetch said.

"Thanks, he's our eyes on the battle field, he has visuals to every planet everywhere." Melissa said to the others.

"Their coming up be ready." Jason yelled pulling down his helmet and pulling out his sword.

"Hold your positions and stand firm campers, this war will not decide the future, it will decide if there will be a future." Draco said while pulling out his wand.

"Archers at the ready, release on my mark." Melissa yelled from the back, "NOW!"

At that moment the Hunters, Amazonians and Campers let their arrows fly killing hundreds of monsters.

The wave kept on coming and crashed into the wall of campers. The sounds of metal on metal and cries of campers and monsters filled the air. The campers were being pushed back fast and the immortal campers knew it.

"Hurry up signal it, people are dying right now!" Annabeth yelled at Alex.

"Have a little faith, we do it too early and we may mess it up. Order a retreat so that their lines spilt up." Alex said while looking on.

"Camper Retreat fall back." Nico yelled.

As the campers retreated the monsters fell back leading the way for the Pulsars to march forwards shields in line.

"Wow they are intimidating." Jason said already felling scared at their presence.

"Now we signal it." Alex said while shooting a blue flare into the sky.

"Where are they? I thought you said they would be here." Brett said taunting Alex.

Alex just smirked and stated, "Look up asshole."

In the sky what seemed like meteors were falling from the sky, the ESDPF were dropping in.

"Alex this is Perce, coming in to save the day." Percy said.

"Okay but after this we need to talk." Alex said to Percy.

"Yes mom, I'm dropping in from the front so keep it empty and Luke said you owe him a sandwich." Percy said.

"Fucking traitor!" Alex yelled before looking at the impending wall of enemy forces, "Guns or steel?" Alex asked.

"We're going to blaze our way through." A new voice said.

"Who asked you?" Alex asked.

"Wow sorry love birds didn't mean to piss you off, backs in Eta 10 secs." The voice said in a cocky tone.

"Same at front remember let'em have it." Percy said.

At that moment at the top of the hill 7 pods which were pitch black landed with the fronts blowing off and colliding with the wall of Pulsars and exploding killing them, the back had the same impact but with the monsters and demi-gods. People wearing black exoskeleton suits jumped out with MA5 Assault Rifles and loading bullets into the Pulsars. Out of the middle pod came Percy, wearing armour similar to Alex's but more advanced and worn out (Mark 6 Armour), and his helmet was that of a Spartan from Ancient Greece but black with a visor covering the eyes mouth and nose. He came out with two USP. 45 pistols firing them at an incredibly fast rate. At this que the 4 went into action flying towards the Pulsars and crashed into the front line with a lot of force. At this moment the ESDPF also came in and activated what looked like black plasma shields and black swords which had what seemed to be electricity coursing through it. Though the attack was good, it was not doing enough to neutralize the threat.

"Ryan we need bombardment on Sector 343 location index 117, give me the 5 millimetre and 10 millimetre, danger close!" Percy yelled out into the sky.

"Everyone except my soldiers back up and stay away, the sky is about the fall." Percy said while smiling.

All of a sudden 15 spacecraft appeared over the sky and rained down bullets and bombs into the sea of monsters, Demi-Gods and Pulsars wiping out many in the process.

"Perce we got Kronos and Hyperion approaching the field!" Dave an ESDPF soldier told Percy.

"Okay on it, get to the front and help protect the Camp and don't let the others give away our secret." Percy looked towards Alex and bowed and held out a hand, "My lady may I have this partnership in battle?"

"You are such a nerd." Alex said before taking his hand and teleporting away.

The moment they left the rest of the ESDPF showed up to the front and went on the attack except for 2.

"I am assistant commander Chan Park of the ESDPF." The first figure said while taking off his helmet.

"I'm Luke, Luke Castellan and it's nice to see you all again." Luke said while looking at the familiar and non-familiar faces. "Annabeth I assume you're in charge, tell the campers to go and form a Phalanx and march forward, get the more experienced in the front and start marching forward. We need to push them back, Thalia get the hunters and the Amazonians and go to the trees and start picking off the monsters and Demi-Gods, you can't hurt the Pulsars so don't even try." He said before putting his helmet back on and turning around to face the battle.

"Wait Luke, I missed you." Annabeth said to him with tears in her eyes.

"Chan go help I'll be there in a bit." Luke told his assistant.

"Annabeth, now is not the time, but with the people who I know and the others who were friends of Percy, I just want to know why, we can discuss this later but first do what I told you or I won't even command these men to save your camp." Luke said with anger.

"Your camp, this is also your ho-" Thalia was cut off.

"No it was my home, until I found out what betrayal happened here then I realized my mistake." Luke said before running to the fight.

"Come on you heard him form a Phalanx and start marching, all immortals up front and everyone else in the back." Jason yelled as he looked at Annabeth worriedly.

**With Kronos and Hyperion**

"Kronos my old friend, what happened to our little deal, I let you out and you leave the Greeks and Romans alone?" Percy asked pulling out his tonfas.

"Please Jackson you really think I would up hold that?" Kronos said laughing.

"No I knew you wouldn't, and that gives me the chance to use these babies." Percy replied while spinning his tonfas in his hands.

"Who is this little slut now, where is the famed daughter of Athena?" Hyperion asked which was a big mistake.

Before Percy could respond, Hyperion's life essence was being drained out of him as Alex's weapons were protruding from his chest.

"No one offends me and gets away with it, not even my boyfriend here." Alex said while glaring at Hyperion's dying form.

"So we're dating now?' Percy asked.

"You could say so, but we kill the idiot Titan then talk relationship." Alex said to Percy.

"Sounds good to me." Percy said while running towards Kronos.

Kronos swung his scythe at Percy but let Alex cut the back of his right knee, as that happened Percy worked on the left. In about a minute Kronos was bleeding heavily. Percy stood above Kronos and said these words.

"Do you know what day it is Kronos?" Percy asked.

"Why does that matter, it's November the 5th." Kronos replied back.

"Remember Remember the 5th of November the gun powder treason and plot, I know of no reason why the gun powder treason should ever be forgot. You plot treason and pay with your life Kronos, like Hyperion you will never come back but a mere essence." Percy said before killing Kronos.

"So about us?" Percy asked.

"Let's go help out with fixing and healing everyone first." Alex said before kissing Percy on the cheek and walking away.

**The Dining Hall**

"Luke please, just talk to us." Thalia pleaded to Luke who was sitting and looking at them all calmly.

"You know Thals I'm not even supposed to be here, frankly like Percy I didn't want to come at all, but due to the fact that I owe Percy I came."Luke said.

"How are you alive, I saw you die we burned your shroud." Annabeth said while looking down tears running down her face.

"Chaos and Percy, he pleaded and got me back to life and wanted me to lead his most fearsome group of warriors, the one who never abandon a battle friend or soldier, the ones who stay by ones side till death, that's our motto. 'You are born a member and die a member.' Regardless of one's actions no matter what they do, they are never thrown out abandoned or hated. You did to Percy what we strive to not be and will never be." Luke told them.

"Come on man stop giving them a hard time." Melissa said to Luke.

"You know damn well why I can't you've seen the mental and physical scars left on him especially by her. The trials and tribulations Percy went through are enough to make even the strongest of adults break. I can never forgive them for what they did to him, and if you do that is your choice." Luke said before storming outside. The rest of the ESDPF walked out in an orderly fashion.

"I don't blame him, but I don't want to see him kill any of you here." Melissa said before also walking out with the 4 in suit.

Silence surrounded the campers as they all were in shock of the revelations made by Luke, more pain, what Chaos showed them was emotional pain and scarring but physical pain was unimaginable.

"Well look we have to decide what to do, we have to train them there is no choice, I don't plan on losing anyone over this stupid war." Percy said before looking at the campers. "What the hell happened to you guys, looks like you went to hell and back?"

"Percy shut up, what happened?" Alex asked looking concerned.

"Apart from the fact that you're sister and girlfriend sent the new campers to their deaths and that one of their closest friends I back nothing really!" Will Solace yelled out in anger.

"It's a battle strategy Will, it saved the camp in the end did it not." Percy said already getting mad.

"A sick strategy, everything was fine until you showed up, you know that Jackson." Clarisse snarled at Percy.

"I see how it is, how many of you feel this way?" Percy asked very angry at this point. The majority of the counselors raised their hands.

"Okay fair enough, have fun fighting your own war as the 4, Elite squad and I pull out, have fun waiting for Destruction and the Army. Never have I ever been so offended when offering my aid to those who need it." Percy said before storming out.

Alex just shook her head and said, "Good luck cause I withdraw my helping hand, and without the two of us Destruction will also withdraw and so will the army, have fun fighting for your futures."

Outside Percy called together his soldiers.

"Okay so these people apparently do not want our help, so we are shipping back get all your things because if they don't want it, they don't get it." Percy yelled out before turning to Chiron.

"My old friend, I can give you a way out come to the original planet, Reach. I will not force you, but your use will benefit the army of Chaos greatly and you may live with old friends who have passed on." Percy offered to Chiron.

Chiron looked at the place he called a home for so many years then at Percy.

"I accept your offer Percy thank you." Chiron said while bowing.

"My friend there is no need to bow, as I still have much to learn from you in the coming years." Percy said while smiling.

The Gods then teleported in with looks of shock and disbelief and some of intense anger not at the soldiers but the campers.

Zeus in anger yelled out to the campers. "How dare you do this to us, you have turned away the only salvation we had to win this war, even after our orders to listen to their commands without question!"

"My lord they sent the children to die first, that is no war but man slaughter." Annabeth spoke out.

"Even you should know to send out those who are weaker first Annabeth being my daughter, they always have plans and the fact that you did not obey disappoints me greatly." Athena said looking down sadly at her daughter.

"I bid you good luck Lord Zeus may we meet once again in the future." Percy said with one final show of respect to the gods and bowing.

"You will not leave Percy, I order you to stay and fight." Chaos said stepping out of a portal.

"Why, they question our actions of battle offend our soldiers and think they are better than us. I as a General will not stand for such offences against my Army!" Percy yelled back in anger.

"You will stay or I wi-" Chaos was interrupted.

"What kill me go ahead, do what the Gods do you say you are nothing like them but yet you order people around never fighting. Kill me Chaos, do what you did to the others before me who defied your orders." Percy challenged.

Chaos's eyes narrowed and he radiated power, the thing that shocked everyone the most was they also felt another wave of power from Percy that seemed to be as strong or even stronger than the creator.

"You will stay Percy, consider this if the Gods die than eventually I will die and where will you live?" Chaos asked more calm now.

"I can find a place to hide." Percy responded

"You will fight because the entire universe is at stake here not just Earth." Chaos told Percy, "Destruction will be arriving tomorrow; I helped their fleet move faster." As he teleported out.

Percy was seething with anger and he ran towards the nearest tree and punched it which caused an entire line of trees to fall. As Percy walked away Alex ran and brought all the tree's back to life and walked behind Percy.

"You see it now don't you." Melissa asked the campers and gods.

"Yah it's as if-" Nico was cut off

"Percy is death and Alex is life, the complete opposites but a pair that works so well together." Annabeth finished.

"Yah, get some rest, tomorrow we start training." Luke said while forming a separate cabin for his squad.

**The Next Morning**

Percy was on the cliff looking down at the water, in his hand he held a chip a computer chip, which held the last remnants of the previous war he had been in which cost him a quarter of his army. He had lost many friends in that war the thing that hurt him was that one of his old friends from camp who had been recruited Michael Yew had been killed yet again in this battle and could not be saved. He sensed Alex coming up the cliff to join him and decided to call a friend they both were close to.

"Hey Michelle when are you getting here Alex is missing you?" Percy asked as Alex took a seat beside him.

"Well Destruction said we're ahead of schedule and the whole fleet should arrive in about 3 hours in Earth time." Michelle responded.

"Okay let us know when you're an hour out." Alex said before hanging up the intercom and resting a head on Percy's shoulder.

"So you're my girlfriend now?" Percy asked stroking her hair.

"Well if you want we can still be friends." Alex said with her eyes closed listening to the sounds of the waves crashing into rock.

"Hmmm that's a good offer, I don't think I want a girlfriend who can kick my ass." Percy said while smiling.

Alex couldn't help but also laugh at the remark as the two sat in silence enjoying what moments of peace they had.

**The 4 and Luke**

"Okay Luke so Perce led you in charge of the training?" Jenny asked while walking beside Melissa.

"Yah, can you guy's help me out, I'm specialized in dropping in running and shooting not the sword aspect." Luke pleaded looking at Draco.

"Why are you looking at him he just has a stick." Marcus said while smiling at himself.

"Oi! At least I have one." Draco replied.

"Yah but it is small." Marcus replied right back.

"That's not what your mother said." Draco replied before running away with Marcus after him.

"Luke get out of the camp." Clarisse said with a spear and dozens of campers behind her. Among them were Nico, Jason, Frank, Leo and other campers.

"Why?" Luke asked not intimidated.

"You joined Kronos the first time, how do we know that you won't help the enemy again?"Nico said while glaring at him.

"First Percy now me, well let me just say this Clarisse you are already surrounded with people who are highly skilled in Guerilla warfare, do you think you have a chance against my men?" Luke asked pulling out his pistol. "We were told to protect the Gods and the planet but there was no rule about killing insolent Demi-Gods."

"You're a Demi-God remember." Clarisse snarled.

"About that, the commanders the 4 and leaders are the equivalent of gods with the exception of the 3 who are Primodials." Luke said while smiling.

"Luke put it away, you're just wasting your ammo." Melissa said while having her hands on her weapons.

"Yah, if they try to kill you we'll get them as for you guys, get ready for training." Jenny said while walking away.

**3 Hours later Annabeth Pov**

"Annabeth the rest of the army is here and you're going to want to see this." Malcom told me.

"Okay thanks Malcom." I responded.

I got off my bed and walked outside and looked into the sky and was amazed. There were 10 huge battle ships in the air with what looked like 50 smaller troop support ships and thousands of air fighter ships. The biggest was the cruiser which blocked out the entire sun with its massive size. I walked over besides my friends as Luke Percy Alex and the 4 were talking to another person wearing the same style of armour as Percy and Alex.

"That must be destruction the final of the trio." Leo said with awe.

"The soldiers are coming out of their ships look!" A first year camper said with excitement.

The soldiers came out with swords on their waist and grey armour which pulsed orange. (The Didact armour from Halo 4)

"Welcome to Earth Destruction here is where we defend the last form of connection to Chaos." Percy said to Destruction.

"Thank you Reclaimer, the journey here has been… infallible and uninteresting. I am interested at how the Human species will be able to stand against my Elites and your trained clones." Destruction said while signaling another wave out of a separate ship and what came out were tall sleek looking aliens which were green. (Practically the Elites but a dark green, their weapons are the same as the humans though)

"Wait Destruction isn't a human but an Alien?" Thalia asked confused.

"It appears so my children come be ready to introduce our new guest." Chrion said beckoning us, the immortal campers forward.

"Ah yes of course, Destruction! These are the camp leaders as well as their teacher who I plan on bringing back to Harvest with me." Percy said while waving towards us.

Seeing the alien up close scared me, he was intimidating and held a sword in one hand and an assault rifle in the other. He stood around 7.5 and seemed to glare at us.

"It is an honour to finally meet the humans who have defended the planet for so long, though your past action may be reprehensible, I decide whether or not you are worthy to be called warriors among my people." Destruction said before looking to Percy and Alex. "Come you two love birds, we have much to discuss about the impending attacks and the defense of this planet."

Alex and Percy linked hands and followed Destruction into the ship.

"This is the entire fleet?" Jason asked looking at all the ships.

"Nope theres about 20 more battleships in space waiting for an attack and 100 more smaller vessals all on standby outside the planet. On Harvest we have 50 defending there and another 25 fighting other wars as we speak." Melissa said while holding hands with Draco.

"So this fleet, isn't that big then." Nico asked.

"No, but it is the most ever gathered in one place." Marcus replied looking worried.

"Which means that Percy Alex Destruction and Chaos know that this war is serious enough that we cannot lose and that failure will lead to death." Luke said, "So be ready to be trained by the universes best soldiers."

**Finally done this chapter, ****I**** was going to stop at 2000 words but ****I**** kinda got into it and out came a 5000 word. I do need someone to help me with some of my ideas so if youre interested let me know.**


End file.
